


Arkham-Stuck (Bat-stuck spin off)

by ageless_crossfire



Series: ArkhamStuck [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Homestuck
Genre: Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_crossfire/pseuds/ageless_crossfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>batman (karkat vantas) has been protecting gotham city for years, but one the joker seemingly gives himself up to the batman, things start to go a little haywire. the joker now has control of arkham, and its up to the batman to take it back!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arkham-Stuck (Bat-stuck spin off)

**Author's Note:**

> ArkahmStuck was an idea i had for quite awhile, and is BatStuck, however, the characters have been changed to fit my liking and the stories have changed a little bit. in case you are wondering, yes, this is a Homestuck AU about Arkham asylum, and is based on the Arkham asylum video game (which i recommend). i have never read batstuck, and claim no ownership of it. i have no owner ship of the batman name, or any characters i use in this fan fic. thank you, and enjoy.
> 
> the joker has no real identity, so i gave him no homestuck character. even though gamzee would fit the joker, i choose to make gamzee 'zsasz'. who shows up early in this story.

INTRODUCTION

He was in the car, but all good tales have a cool car in them right? well, this car was the Batmobile and the two men in the car were the a couple of some of the biggest freaks in town. the owner of the car was of course, Karkat and the other freak, was the one they called the joker. sound came through the radio, and Karka- wait. i am forgetting something, Karkat Vantas, millionaire playboy is the batman, i but i guess you know that already. the joker has no other name, or, no name as far as the he is concerned. where was i? oh, yes, sound was coming through the radio, and Karkat was trying to hear what was being said, but the joker was laughing... quite a lot... more then normal anyway. but Karkat brushed it off, not even the joker could make him lose his focus, not tonight, because he knew something had to be up... there was no way that these even could have been a coincidence. no fucking way...

there was a fire at Blackgate penitentiary a couple hours before, all of the prisoners are moved to Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane, a couple hours before that, the joker broke out of the asylum however almost all the other major criminals are in the asylum. the joker kidnapped the mayor and, when Karkat showed up, it seemed as though the joker just... gave himself up...

Karkat and commissioner slick tied the joker to an upright stretcher and walked through the hallways of the intensive treatment center, however before he got through the door, one of the guards stopped him. 'you might upset some of the more... violent criminals...' the man had said, slightly shaken up by all the Blackgate criminals that have just recently arrived. 'I-I cannot let you past this point.' but, to the luck of everyone in the asylum, slick then said 'No, let him by... just in case, OK?' not as if the guard had a choice, I mean, he might have been able to stop Slick... maybe... but Batman? anyway, Slick was known for getting in fights over the Batman... and he didn't know it, but he raised the Batman from the age seven. When Karkat's parents were murdered, he took him in, and raised him to be the man he is today. I hate to report that see the Batman did upset most of the criminals... and 'Killer Croc' did promise to eat the batman, But only when the joker was separated from the Batman did things go to hell. That's right. The Joker has escaped.

**Author's Note:**

> WILL EDIT AND MAKE LONGER


End file.
